Lui où elle
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: suite de la visite, La vie de couple de House et Cameron ça vous intéresse ?


**Lui et elle**

Un mois, ça faisait un mois que House avait vaincu sa peur en demandant à Alison de l'épouser. L'hôpital avait été surpris en l'apprenant, bien sur ils savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble mais ils n'imaginaient pas House faire un si grand pas en avant. Le mariage, personne n'y croyait. Jusqu'à ce que Wilson leur annonce.

La nouvelle avait fait son effet et depuis un mois tout allait bien pour notre couple. Le mariage avait lieu une semaine plus tard et aucun d'eux n'avait peur.

H : Allie ?

C : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

H : Tu veux inviter Chase ?

C : Tu veux rire j'espère ?

H : Bah tu t'es quand même marié avec lui

C : Oui bah non, je ne VEUX pas de lui à notre mariage Greg

Il s'approcha d'elle.

H : Tant mieux parce que moi non plus je ne veux pas de lui, après tout c'est un mariage, pas un cirque

C : Tu ne l'as jamais aimé

H : Non et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça va commencer

Cameron se rendit à l'hôpital, House la rejoindrait plus tard comme il le faisait souvent. Il aimait ses petites habitudes. En arrivant, elle se rendit au bureau des diagnostics, elle travaillait toujours aux urgences mais elle avait besoin d'aide.

Elle entra, elle vit Forman

C : Salut, dis moi, tu peux me rendre un service ?

For : Bien sur, rien de grave ?

C : Non mais je ne peux pas y arriver seule

Elle discuta avec lui pendant cinq minutes puis ils sortirent du bureau. House arriva une heure plus tard environ, il alla vers les urgences mais elle n'était pas là, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il la chercha pendant un moment quand il la vit avec Forman, celui ci la serrait dans ses bras.

Il s'approcha d'eux, elle avait quelques larmes sur les joues mais elle semblait vraiment aller bien.

H : Ca ne va pas Allie ?

Forman les laissa seuls, House essuya les quelques larmes avec son pouce

H : Allie ?

C : Oui je vais bien, je t'assure

H : On ne dirait pas pourtant.

C : J'ai demandé à Forman de me faire une prise de sang

H : Tu es malade ?

C : Disons que je ne me sentais pas très bien ces derniers temps alors j'ai fais deux test, le premier était positif et le second négatif alors j'ai voulu être sure et...

H : Tu es enceinte ?

C : Oui Greg, je suis enceinte.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, elle avait craint sa réaction, ils voulaient un enfant tout les deux, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il dirait quand elle lui annoncerait. Mais elle était heureuse.

H : De combien ?

C : Environ un mois. Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

House posa ses mains sur le ventre d'Alison, celle ci posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son fiancé.

H : Certain Allie, je veux ce bébé.

C : J'ai hâte de le voir

H : Encore huit mois à attendre

C : Oui. Je ne pensais pas que se serait si tôt.

H : Tu regrettes ?

C : Non, du tout. Mais je suis un peu nerveuse quand même.

H : Bah et moi je devrais dire quoi ?

La nouvelle fut vite apprise par l'hôpital, House était nerveux, il n'aimait pas que l'on se mêle de ses affaires, mais il savait que pour qu'il puisse prendre soin d'elle il fallait que tout le monde sache qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'approcher. D'ailleurs Alison passait son temps avec lui.

Le jour du mariage arriva, Alison était très nerveuse, elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas, mais elle avait quand même peur. Elle l'aimait mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se marier avec lui. Il n'aimait pas toutes ses conventions.

Toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent quand celui ci la prit à part quelques minutes avant la cérémonie, il lui parla avec des mots tendres, très tendres.

H : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Allie, je suis là et jamais je ne partirais. La preuve on en est là tout les deux, à dix minutes de nous marier et avec un bébé en route. Tu verras, on sera encore plus heureux quand le petit sera là.

C : Qui te dis que c'est un garçon ?

H : Bah je sais pas, j'ai le droit de rêver non ?

C : Oui tu as le droit

H : Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serais heureux même si c'est une fille

Le mariage fut très simple mais chargé d'émotions, les nouveaux époux partirent, ils préféraient être seuls pour fêter cet évènement.

Les semaines passèrent, tout le monde à l'hôpital se disait que House avait changé, même avec ses collaborateurs, il était plus humain, juste un peu. Mais ça faisait la différence.

Lors de la première échographie, Alison fut le seule à s'en rendre compte, mais House avait versé une petite larme. Une fois le gynécologue sorti de la pièce, elle avait essuyé cette larme et House avait souri. Il lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Elle avait ri et accepté.

Tout se passait bien, le bébé était en pleine forme et Alison se portait comme un charme.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle était enceinte. Ils connaissaient le sexe du bébé, la chambre était presque prète. Il ne leur manquait plus que le prénom.

A : Greg ?

H : Oui ?

A : Tu peux venir ?

Il entra dans le salon deux minutes plus tard, il s'installa sur le canapé, embrassa sa femme et posa un baiser sur le ventre de celle ci et pour réponse le bébé donna un petit coup

H : Elle est en forme dis donc

A : Je ne pense pas que je vais m'endormir tôt ce soir, elle s'amuse bien là dedans.

House avait encore sa main posé sur le ventre, sa fille donnait des coups, il souriait toujours dans ses moments là, il adorait la sentir bouger.

H : Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

A : Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être chercher un prénom pour la petite

H : Bonne idée, tu aimes quoi comme sortes de prénom ?

A : J'aimerais qu'il soit original, je ne dirais pas unique mais rare plutôt

H : Quelque chose de spéciale pour un petit être spécial.

A : Tu es d'accord ?

H : Oui comme ça, il n'y aura pas quatre ou cinq gosses dans sa classe qui portera le même prénom qu'elle

A : J'ai déja une idée

H : Vas-y dis

A : Ce n'est vraiment pas commun comme prénom tu sais

H : C'est ce qu'on cherche je te signale

A : Marisol

H : C'est espagnol non ?

A : Je crois oui. Tu aimes ?

H : Marisol. Marisol House. C'est joli

A : Alors tu acceptes ?

H : Oui. C'est parfait pour elle

La petite redonna un petit coup dans le ventre de sa mère, les époux le sentirent tout les deux.

A : Elle a l'air d'aimer.

H : Je crois aussi.

Le jour J arriva rapidement, la chambre était prète, House était à son bureau quand il reçut un coup de téléphone

H : Ouep

_A : Greg viens vite, j'ai perdu les eaux_

H : J'arrive Allie, j'arrive tout de suite, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_A : Fais vite_

H : C'est promis

Il arriva chez lui en quatrième vitesse. Il trouva Alison dans le salon, sur le sol, adossée au canapé.

H : Allie !

A : Greg, tu es là

H : Bien sur que je suis là. Tu as des contractions ?

A : Toutes les deux minutes.

H : Il est trop tard pour t'emmener à l'hôpital

A : Je sais

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés alors qu'une contraction lui déchirait le ventre.

H : Je suis là Allie, ça va aller

A : Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une péridurale

H : Je sais mon coeur mais de toute façon c'est trop tard. Encore un peu et il faudra pousser d'accord ?

A : Je suis médecin je te signale, je sais tout ça

House ne répondit pas, il savait qu'elle avait mal, mais il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il savait que si il répondait il pouvait s'énerver et il ne le voulait pas, il se leva et prépara des ciseaux qu'il stérilisa et alla charcher le mouch bébé qu'ils avaient acheté, il le stérilisa également. Alison profita d'un court moment de répis pour s'excuser

A : Je m'excuse Greg, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête vite

House se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, elle y répondit vivement masi il durent se séparer car une autre contraction arriva

H : Bon aller Allie, mantenant il faut pousser

Elle poussa, aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle dut recommencer plusieurs fois avant d'entendre le premier cri de sa fille. House coupa le cordon, dégagea les voies respiratoires de sa petite merveille. Puis il se raprocha d'Alison. Celle ci tendit les bras et elle put prendre sa fille

A : Bonjour toi

H : Elle est magnifique.

A : C'est vrai. Elle est parfaite.

Ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée, House leur dit d'entrer. Il vit des ambulanciers, ceux qu'il avait appelé en venant

Amb : Je crois qu'on arrive trop tard.

H : Vous croyez ?

Ils allèrent à l'hôpital en ambulance, House ne la lâchait pas, ne les lâchait pas. Quand elles furent dans une chambre d'hôpital et après que les médecins aient vérifié que la mère et la fille se portaient bien, leurs amis purent venir les voir.

House avait appelé sa mère. Celle ci arrivait par le premier avion.

House passa la nuit dans la chambre d'Alison, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, et puis il voulait profiter de sa fille un maximum. Elle venait d'arriver mais il ne voulait pas la lacher. Jamais.

Le lendemain, Alison se réveilla et elle vit que son mari n'était pas là. Elle apperçut un mot accrocher au berceau de sa fille.

" Je suis parti me changer je reviens toute à l'heure. Je t'aime. Greg."

A : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle se leva avec difficulté pour prendre sa fille, mais elle y parvint. Elle se rassit dans son lit en tenant sa petite fille tout contre elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper

A : Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa belle mère.

A : Je suis contente de vous voir.

Mè : Moi aussi, vous allez bien ?

A : Oui on va très bien toutes les deux.

La mère de House s'approcha et elle put voir sa belle fille tenir l'enfant dans ses bras, elle dormait à poings fermés.

Mè : Elle est adorable.

A : C'est vrai, elle ressemble à Greg.

Mè : Je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble à tout les deux.

A : Vous voulez la prendre ?

Mè : J'adorerais

Allison tendit sa fille à sa belle mère.

Mè : Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur le père de la fillette. Il s'approcha de sa mère, l'embrassa doucement en prenant garde de ne pas écraser sa fille. Il pposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette, se retourna vers Alison et l'embrassa à son tour.

H : Qu'est ce que vous vous disiez toutes les deux ?

Mè : Je demandais à Alison comment elle s'appelle

H : Allie ?

A : Vas-y dis lui

H : Elle s'appelle Marisol

Mè : C'est joli et original.

Quelques jours plus tard, la petite famille put rentrer chez elle. Les parents étaient très heureux et ils adoraient leur fille. La petite était un vrai petit ange, elle ne pleurait presque jamais et House se demandait souvent comment il avait put avoir si peur. Il lui suffisait de regarder Alison porter sa fille ou de la porter lui même, pour se dire qu'il avait été stupide de penser qu'il ne voulait pas de famille.

Il voyait sa fille grandir, il adorait ça, elle grandissait à une vitesse folle. Elle marchait, parlait, pas très bien mais il ne fallait pas que ça aille trop vite

Il avait eu peur pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie, mais maintenant il était heureux, ils étaient heureux.


End file.
